Home Alone
by FangtasticFangtasiaFangBanger
Summary: While the Original vampires are away, the hybrids will play! Ziva takes advantage of a little while home alone with her sire. Influenced by the sire bond and the impending full moon, the pair go from innocently dancing in the living room to so much more.


**Home Alone **

_Written By: Sloan Richardson _

_**A/N: Yet another little one shot idea I came up with.  
This is my OTP and I'm sorry but I protect them from haters, if you do not like them do not read. Plain and simple. **_

It was one of those rare occasions where Klaus and Ziva had the house to themselves. Ziva smiled as she walked into the den, noticing Klaus was reading one of his books. Her sire seemed so lost in the book that he did not notice the Israeli walk in. She decided to let him be and went to the small shelving unit with numerous CD's on it. She crouched down, grabbing one of _The XX_'s CD's. She put it in the stereo, humming contently as it began to play. She turned around, noting the not-so-innocent smirk that Klaus had on his face.

"Hey," Ziva greeted with a shrug of one of her shoulders.

As the song started to play, Klaus looked up from his book to see his Israeli standing there. He licked his lips at the temptation which filled him. Shutting his book, he stood to his feet.

"Hello, love." He spoke with a lust filled tone. Suddenly, he was standing in front of the brunette, offering a hand out to her. "Care to dance?"

Ziva chuckled, blushing softly. The pair had not danced since they went to the Founder's Ball two months ago. When she nodded, she draped her arms around his neck and felt his hands slide down to her waist. She smiled oh so gently as they moved to _Heart Skipped A Beat_. It made her happy, spending this alone time with him in a special way which for once was not just sex. She enjoyed it thoroughly, however it was not _all _she wanted to do with Klaus. It was moments like these where she felt like they were a normal couple.

Klaus had similar feelings, enjoying the intimate moments that they shared, as well as the passionate. He let his hands rest around her waist, holding her close to him. The music was good, too. He liked the way they could dance to it gently, feeling each other's bodies pressed together. He put his lips to Ziva's right ear, breathing purposefully against it before speaking.

"I love you," He whispered.

The sensation of his breath against her ear made her shiver with ecstasy. She bit her lip, slowly smiling in response to his words. She kissed his cheek before putting my lips to her sire's ear.

"I love you, too, Klaus." Ziva replied honestly, resting her head on his shoulder.

As the song changed, so did their dancing. It was slower, therefore they danced slower. It made the heat of their bodies even more notable. With the full moon approach came increase in body temperature for them both, though neither minded it for it meant warmer sleeping and cuddling. Ziva never openly admitted it before, but she loved cuddling. Klaus had figured that out ages ago.

Klaus smiled as he heard her reply and held her there as they moved. He knew that last week was hard for her. A team member had contacted her and tried to convince her to come back to them, even though Ziva and Klaus were well aware that Ziva just was not up to seeing them again, and he remembered how that last Thursday she had stayed up crying in his arms, and he knew it was all his fault for taking her away from that life she once had. However, now seemed to be far better. They were both happier that Monday as they spent a little alone time together. He felt so different now, although this difference was more than welcomed by everyone in the Mikaelson family. Klaus took one of Ziva's hands in his own and surprised her by turning her beneath their conjoined arms as the song changed to one that was much faster.

Ziva squealed as her sire did this, chuckling when her body collided with his purposefully. Her eyes darted between his, occasionally going down to his wonderful lips. She bit her own as she got lost in him. One hand then slid from his shoulder up to cradle his cheek. Batting her eyelashes at him, the Israeli leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away, her hands then moved to rest right on his pectoral muscles.

"I love being home alone with you." She murmured.

"I love having you in our home, regardless of whether or not we are alone within its walls." Klaus murmured back in response, taking her hands within his own as they danced a bit more.

But then, he took her hands and put them behind her back, smirking before leaning down and kissing her tenderly. He nearly chuckled mid-kiss as he felt her struggling against him.

"Ah, ah, ah." Klaus disciplined playfully. When she settled, he grinned. "Good girl."

Ziva whimpered in response, hating whenever he did this. This was not one of Klaus' games of which she favored, for she knew as well as he did that she _had _to comply. The sire bond still held its dominion over the Israeli hybrid, as it always would for she would never be able to break it. Usually a hybrid's loophole is by shifting dozens upon dozens of times in order to break the bond. However, for Ziva that loophole did not apply for she could shift freely. Klaus found this out and knew it would always be his advantage. Ziva bit her bottom lip before speaking.

"Do you really want me to be a good girl?" She asked her sire, a wildness in her eyes.

Klaus let out a breath of a laugh in response to his partner's words, letting her arms loose before pinning her into one of the nearby walls with rough force.

"No." He replied heatedly.

His eyes were full of danger and lust as the corners of his mouth turned upward into a smirk. He let one hand rest on her hip as the other slide slowly, teasingly up her frame until it got to the nape of her neck. Growling, he held her there with much assertiveness.

"I love what the impending full moon does to us." Klaus confessed to his hybrid.

The full moon turned them into animals, in the bedroom that is. It was as if they could have sex all day and never get their fill. Perhaps that was why Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Finn had all left on their own little 'errands'? Ziva could not help but to chuckle at Klaus' words. They shared the same sentiment. They were both in love with the effects of the full moon when it came to sex. The intimate had been cherished, and now it was time to do the same with the passionate. Ziva wanted to give in to her primal desires. She could not help but to remember what all Klaus had done to her last month, wanting it again and then some.

Biting her bottom lip, she pushed him back and yanked off her shirt. She tossed it to the floor adamantly, leaving her in a black bra and black cargo pants. Her hair was disheveled as it fell to cover her chest. The Israeli smirked when Klaus brushed the hair back.

"Like what you see, _Sire?" _Ziva questioned him, having let the dominating pet name come out with the full intent to get Klaus to do just as she wished.

"Tell me, _my little fanged wolf…" _Klaus started, reaching behind her frame to unhook the bra which kept him from seeing what he really desired envisioning. He licked his lips as the bra fell to the floor. "Are you leading me on?"

Ziva could feel the sire bond tugging at her, along with Klaus' eyes. She bit her lip and nodded her honest answer. She reached over, playing with Klaus' shirt flirtatiously.

"Is it working?" The hybrid asked him almost coyly, her big brown eyes playful and beguiling as they looked into Klaus' blue-green ones.

Klaus stepped towards his hybrid, pulling her into him. He could not help but to growl before practically lunging at her neck. He covered her flesh with kisses before pulling back and looking into her eyes again.

"What do you think, love?" He retorted before picking her up and whirring them to the kitchen.

He set her down and swiftly set her on the kitchen counter. He took hold of her belt, undoing the buckle before yanking it through the loops. He tossed it away and hungrily kissed down Ziva's torso.

Ziva moaned out loudly in response to the sensation of his velvet lips on her caramel flesh. Her head fell back as she propped herself up on her elbows. Panting heavily, she felt Klaus kiss below her belly button and unbutton her pants. She then looked down at him, tugging at her bottom lip as she watched him intently. She mentally begged him to do exactly what she thought he was about to.

He inhaled her scent, it driving him nearly mad. In one swift motion, he took off her pants and underwear before throwing them towards the kitchen entryway. They landed on the floor and Klaus crouched down, his head between her legs. He allowed his mouth to pleasure her, his hands inching upward to toy with her breasts. The sounds of her moaning fueled the hybrid sire's actions even more so than the effects of the full moon.

"Klaus!" Ziva exclaimed at the feel of her lover's mouth on her most sensitive place.

She managed to bring her head up between heavy breaths, looking down at him. She gently moved her hips in tandem with his mouth, increasing the amount of pleasure that she felt. The Israeli's body trembled as she grew close to her orgasm. When he made her release, he licked her clean before kissing his way up her body. Klaus cupped his hybrid's cheek, kissing her mouth heatedly. He made sure that the kiss was deep, dragging his tongue across her own as one of his hands assuaged her corresponding breast. He kept her engaged in the kiss and surprised her with his digits, allowing two of them to thrust within her.

Ziva instantly let her hands go to her sire's head, weaving into his hair. She moaned into his mouth, letting the sounds reverberate within him. Her hips almost frantically moved with his fingers, which seemed to slow when she did this. _Not this game again. _She thought to herself, steadying her hips though her body nearly convulsed with her urges. Her arousal increased as did her frustration. She moaned out freely as Klaus' lips moved to her neck. Her head fell back in submission. He smirked when the Israeli complied to his silently made demands.

"Good girl," He whispered into her ear before continuing his kissing.

This was one hell of a day spent home alone.


End file.
